2min year
by animegirl-chan
Summary: love u, love u so much...  different summary with the story...first fanfic!mian kalau jelek...


Anyeong, minna!*?*

ama imnida...^^a

nie ff pertamaku soal 2min,jadi jangan marah kalau jelek.*ngancem*

*dibunuh*

aku tipenya kayak minho 'tiada bisa berkata-kata' *plakplakplak*, so langsung saja ke ceritanya. m(_ _)m

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: i don't know.*plak*_**

**_Author: pacar gelapnya taemin.*dibunuh shawol+minho+_**

**_Rated: T (+), pg 15/maybe? *author lagi males ngetik yg begituan* (read:yg begituan apaan?)_**

**_Pair:2min-lah,org dari judulnya ja 2min._**

**_genre:romance/hurt/comfort_**

**summary: with you, my little love...**

* * *

Author POV

Sudah dua tahun mereka berhubungan sejak mereka dipertemukan dalam acara pernikahan kakak Taemin. Saat itu mereka dikejutkan karena mereka dapat bertemu dengan pribadi baru mereka masing-masing yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Kini Minho semakin tinggi dan manly. Kulitnya putih bersih, kekar-kekar otot dilengannya mulai terbentuk, rambutnya yang pirang panjang kini berubah menjadi rambut cepak dan wajahnya terlihat semakin berwibawa dan berkharisma, bukan karena dia seorang charismatic flamer, tapi karena ia memeang punya aura yang kuat sehingga semua orang pasti akan selalu memandangnya bak pahatan sempurna. Namun, bukan hanya Minho yang mulai berkembang, Taeminpun juga mengalami banyak perubahan. Rambutnya yang dulu hanya sampai telinga kini semakin bertambah panjang hingga mencapai tengkuk ke bawah, dulu rambut itu berwarna coklat pirang kini menjadi hitam pirang, kulitnyapun semakin terlihat putih, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah tingginya, pertumbuhan Taemin sangat cepat, padahal dulu tingginya tak mencapai leher Minho, namun sekarang tingginya hampir sejajar dengan Minho. Minho maupun tak tahu bila akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali tanpa ada kesengajaan, sungguh takdir itu indah. Mempertumakan sejoli yang dulu berpisah kini kembali bersatu. Gender bukan masalah, karena hanya satu yang mereka perlukan dalam suatu hubungan yaitu cinta. Mereka tak perduli dengan omongan orang lain, yang mereka perdulikan hanya satu yaitu pasangan mereka, mereka ingin saling berbagi dalam segala hal.

Dan saat ini mereka hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka berdua dalam kebahagian mereka untuk menyambut tahun baru yang indah. Special hari itu, Minho membeli sebuah villa di atas bukit, jauh dari Seoul. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu tahun baru ini hanya dengan kekasih tercintanya, Taemin. Kalau Taemin sih setuju-setuju saja, secara dia memang sangat suka tamasya, yang susah itu hanya 'calon kakak ipar'-nya, Ki Bum alias Key. Katanya ia tak rela jika magnae kesayangannya harus dibiarkan berdua hanya dengan Minho, Ki Bum takut Minho berbuat macam-macam pada love magnaenya itu. Padahal Minho Cuma ingin melakukan satu macam saja kok (sama aja bo'onk!). Tapi, akhirnya Ki Bum luluh juga karena terus-terusan diancam suami tercintanya tak akan memberinya 'special service' jika ia tak mengijinkan Minho membawa Taemin. Dan jangan tanya apa yang dilakukan Taemin untuk membujuk dirinya? Seminggu sebelum hari keberangkatan, Taemin terus saja merengek-rengek, menangis-nangis dan sampai sujud-sujud, bagi yang melihatnya pasti takkan tega melihatnya karena melihat wajahnya yang memasang wajah seperti anjing kecil sedang berharap diberi tulang pada majikannya, sangat melas, tapi tetap terlihat lucu. Huh, betapa kejamnya Ki Bum. Dia memberikan ijinnya baru sehari sebelum keberangkatan, padahal seharusnya hari itu dimanfaatkan Taemin untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sana karena Minho takut jika mereka tak segera berangkat jalanan akan macet disebabkan banyaknya orang memadati setiap jalan di Seoul. Akhirnya Taemin tak membawa apa-apa, cukup membawa badan dan baju yang sedang ia kenakan.

Selama perjalanan, music terus mengiringi perjalanan mereka berdua menuju villa. Pemandangan yang disuguhkan sangat indah, pohon-pohon terlihat asri dan hijau, bukan cuma menyejukkan udara tapi juga menyejukkan penglihatan karena keindahannya. Taemin terlihat sangat kagum akan pemandangan yang terlihat disekitarya hingga ia tak sadar jika sejak tadi Minho terus mencuri pandang terhadapnya dan kadang-kadang tersenyum melihat muka polos Taemin yang terus-terusan takjub akan pemandangan di luar jendela mobil sport hitam Minho. Namun secara tiba-tiba, Taemin mulai membalikkan badannya sehingga berhadapan dengan Minho, dua mata bertatapan dan berpandangan, namun Minho segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, tepatnya jalanan, karena ia tak mungkin terus menatap mata indah kekasihnya sedang ia sedang menyetir. Bisa-bisa mereka tak jadi liburan ke bukit tapi malah liburan ke kuburan. Hari mulai gelap, sepertinya matahari harus beristirahat dan digantikan dengan si bulan yang mulai merebut kekuasaan sang matahri yang semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Minho bukannya malah mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya tapi malah memperlambatnya, sebenarnya Taemin juga tahu dan merasakannya bahwa mobil itu berjalan agak lambat dari sebelumnya. Tapi, Taemin segera tahu kenapa mobil itu berjalan lambat, lewat jalan itu Taemin bisa melihat pemandangan sunset yang indah. Iapun melihat sunset dengan mata berbinar-binar dan segera meletakkan tangannya tepat diatas tangan Minho yang sedang menyetir.

"Chagiya, sunsetnya indah sekali! Bagaimana kalau kiita berhenti di sini. Aku mohon."mohon Taemi pada kekasihnya.

"Mian,chagi. Kita harus segera sampai di villa, karena mungkin sampai di villa nanti kita akan melewati jam malam dan mungkin kita akan langsung lelah, maka dari itu kapan-kapan saja ya,chagi."jelas Minho.

"Ah, chagi. Kita kan hanya sebentar berhentinya, tak akan lama kok, disana aku hanya ingin mengambil foto sunsetnya saja. Ya,please."mohon Taemin sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Mian, chagi. Tapi, aku tak bisa."jawab Minho to the point.

"Uh, sebel. Seharusnya tadi aku tak jadi ikut saja dan lebih memilih ajakan chullie hyung yang mengajakku keliling kota. Pasti asyik, dan mungkin aku bisa beli kaset MJ yang lain. Dasar nyebelin!"cibir Taemin kepada kekasihnya,lirih tapi lumayan terdengar di telinga Minho. Taemin terus saja cemberut, bibirnya mengerucut menandakan ia sangat kesal dan sedang yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis.

Keheningan terus saja terjadi diantara mereka, hanya lagu yang selalu memecah keheningan itu, tapi tak cukup membuat suasana membaik. Sekarang lagu yang berputar memang cukup nge-bit, lagu dari band kesukaan mereka berdua, Shinee dengan lagu Amingo. Sebenarnya Minho ingin memutar lagu lainnya, tapi ia tahu keadaan yang sedang melanda mereka berdua, maka ia memutuskan untuk membatalkan niatan itu.

Tepat pukul 10 malam mereka baru sampai di villa itu. Dan sepuluh jam nonstop juga Minho menyetir dari Seoul ke villanya, mungkin karena jiwa saingnya kuat maka Minho bertahan menyetir selama itu (author bo'onk dikit). Ketika ia melihat ke samping, ia mendapati kekasihnya sedang tertidur pulas dikursi. Tak ingin membangunkan kekasihnya maka ia keluar dari mobil dengan hati-hati dan membuka pintu mobil kekasihnya untuk membawa Taemin keluar dari mobil. Ia menggendong Taemin ala bridal style dengan sangat hati-hati, takut mengganggu mimpi indah kekasihnya. Ia menggendongnya ke dalam villa, penjaga villapun membuka pintu besar villa. Sempat si penjaga menawarkan dirinya untuk menggendong Taemin, tapi Minho menolaknya dengan halus. Minho mulai memasuki villa itu. Ia berjalan dengan cepat tapi tenang. Ia harus melewati tangga dulu sebelum mencapai kamar 'mereka'. Minho terus melewati undakan-undakan tangga itu, tanpa menghasilkan suara ketepak dari setiap langkahnya. Sulit memang, tapi demi kekasihnya apa sih yang tidak dilakukan oleh Minho, terkecuali acara ngambeknya Taemin tadi. Sesampainya di depan kamar mereka, Minhopun merebahkan tubuh Taemin di kasur king size mereka dengan pelan-pelan. Lelah di rasakan Minho. Iapun ikut merebahkan diri di samping Taemin. Ketika tubuhnya sudah mencapai kasur, seketika itu pula Minho mulai menjelajahi bunga tidurnya. Entah mimpi apa yang sedang dialami mereka berdua, tapi yang kutahu pasti mimpi mereka pasti sangat menyenangkan karena senyum terus terukir di wajah mereka. Biarkanlah mereka tertidur pulas dan jangan mengganggu mereka.

Pagi yang indah, walau ruangan itu masih gelap karena hanya sedikit cahaya yang mampu menembus celah jendela yang masih tertutupi gorden besar itu. Suara kicau burung terus terdengar, sehingga membuat terbukanya kelopak mata milik pemuda berambut agak panjang itu. Sambil mengerjapkan matanya, ia mulai bangaun, tapi tubuhnya seperti ada yang menahan dan saat ia menyingkap selimutnya ia menemukan sebuah tangan sedang merangkul pinggangnya. Ia yang merasa terkejut, langsung berteriak kencang.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa…"

"Engh…umh…siapa sih yang berteriak pagi-pagi?"kata orang yang merangkul Taemin.

Taeminpun segera memutar badannya melihat orang tersebut. Dan saat ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya melihat siapa orang itu, tak sengaja orang itu bangun dan akhirnya kedua bibir itupun bertemu dan tabrakan anatr gigipun tak terhindarkan. Morning kiss.

"Uwaaaaaaaa…sakit."teriak Taemin kesakitan.

" ah, mian chagi. Aku tak…"Minho tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia melihat bibir Taemin yang berdarah.

"Chagi…cup…cup…mian…mian…jeongmal mianhe!"ucap Minho berkali-kali. Seandainya, ia tahu kotak obat dimana maka ia akan berlali dengan kecepatan penuh untuk mencari obat itu. Jadi, bukan bermaksud ia adalah seorang pervert, tapi jalan satu-satunya ia harus melakukan P3K yang sedikit menyimpang agar darah di bibir Taemin berhenti.

Minhopun mempertemukan kedua bibir itu lagi, Minho mencium, ah bukan lebih tepatnya Minho menghisap bibir yang berdarah itu. Taemin cuma shock dan tak bergeming. Minho menjilat-jilat bibir itu, menghilangkan darah yang menempel di bibir Taemin. Dia terus melakukannya, menjilat dan menghisap bibir tebal Taemin. Walau darah sudah tak keluar dari bibir Taemin, Minho masih saja meneruskan acara ciumannya, sepertinya Minho mulai kecanduan dengan rasa dari bibir Taemin.

Minho POV

Bibir ini lembut dan manis, bagai nikotin yang membuat perokok terus mencandu. Tapi, rokok itu beracun sedang ini tak akan pernah menjadi racun, mungkin nanti ini akan menjadi penyembuh. Rasanya manis sangat manis, madu terbaikpun mungkin tak bisa mengalahkan manisnya bibir ini. Kujilat bibir ini dengan lembut dan kadang kuhisap. Ingin rasanya terus merasakan rasa ini. Namun, tiba-tiba aku sadar dan mulai menjauhkan wajahku darinya. Sebentar saja aku menetapnya, tapi kemudian ia menunduk dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang memang seruangan dengan kamar ini.

Pabonya aku. Kenapa aku melakukan hal itu? Diakan masih kecil (mwo?20 tahun itu masih kecil?ckckck…Minho…Minho…kayaknya kamu bener-bener pabo deh!#dibunuh flamers). Ah, sudahlah. Nanti saja kubahas hal ini nanti setelah sarapan saja.

Taemin POV

Ap…ap…apa? Apa yang dilakukan Minho hyung tadi? Apakah tadi itu yang dinamakan ciuman?

Author POV

Minhopun sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Iapun memanggil, Taemin agar turun, tapi tak juga-juga turun. Minhopun mulai berpikir, Taemin mungkin masih marah atas kejadian yang terjadi. Iapun segera berjalan ke kamar mereka untuk mengajak Taemin sarapan.

Dan ketika sampai di kamar meraka, Minho harus menelan ludah paksa karena melihat Taemin yang memakai handuk piyama tipis. Minhopun segera mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang sudah berseliweran dipikirannya. Ia sadar sepertinya Taemin sedang mangalami acara kebingungan.

"Chagi, kenapa tak segera memakai baju?"tanya Minho.

"Gimana mau pakai baju, kalau aku saja tak bawa baju bersih."jawab Taemin ketus sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Minho yang saat itu memakai atasan kaus putih dengan celana hitam pendek serta celemek berwarna pink (mwo?pink?#ditampol), hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah lemarinya. Ia sibuk mencari baju yang pas untuk Taemin dalam tumpukan ratusan baju miliknya. Dan, bingo! Ia dapat baju itu. Baju putih (kya!sama ama minho warna bajunya) dan celana putih pendek miri boxer tapi juga mirip jeans (?). Dan Minhopun menyerahkan bajunya ke Taemin.

"Pakai ini! Tak ada baju santai lainnya di sini yang pas untukmu, jadi terima saja."kata Minho datar,mencoba menetralkan wajahnya yang hampir memerah karena melihat tubuh Taemin yang hanya tertutupi kimono handuk itu.

"Em…chagi, bisakah kau keluar, aku tak bisa berganti jika kau masih ada di sini."minta Taemin.

"Owh,ah mian."dan dengan berakhirnya kata itu, Minho keluar dari kamar itu sedikit terburu-buru dan segera menutup pintunya.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup, Minho menyandarkan dirinya di pintu.

Deg…deg…deg…

Jantungnya seakan sedang melakukan lari marathon, terus berdetak dan terus memompa darah itu keseluruh wajah Minho sehingga membuat wajah Minho sangat merah sekarang, telinganyapun ikut memerah. Wajahnya sekarang bak kepiting rebus. Iapun meninggalkan kamar itu dan berjalan ke dapur, bukan cuma untuk menyiapkan sarapannya tadi yang sempat tertunda tapi juga untuk menetralkan perasaannya yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya (?).

Taeminpun mulai turun dari tangga dan menyapa Minho yang masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

"Chagiya, sarapan kita apa?"tanya Taemin bergelayut manja di lengan Minho, sepertinya ia sudah tak memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Sandwich."jawab Minho agak dingin sambil melepas gelayutan Taemin.

"Owh…"kata Taemin dengan bibir membentuk huruf o.

"Hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan keluar. Aku sudah sarapan tadi, kau makan dulu sarapannya. Aku akan menyiapkan perbekalan kita."kata Minho tanpa melihat sedikitpun kearah Taemin.

"Ne…"walau sedikit sakit hati karena ditinggal sarapan duluan oleh kekasihnya, Taeminpun mulai memakan sarapannya. Sandwich itu terasa hambar di bibir Taemin, karena walau roti memang rasanya tawar tapi roti itu sudah diberi isi yang lumayan banyak dan beragam. Namun, apa mau dikata? Ia makan sambil menahan tangis, mana bisa menikmati makanan kalau kita tak merasakan rasa makanan itu saat mengunyahnya? Tentu saja hampir? Taemin bisa saja menambah bumbunya dengan cara menangis agar roti itu agak asin, tapi mana mau ia melakukannya?

"Kalau sudah selesai sarapannya, cepat ganti baju. Nanti pakainnya biar aku siapkan. Aku ke atas dulu."titah Minho.

"…"tak ada jawaban dari Taemin.

Minho terus saja berjalan kearah kamar tanpa memperdulikan Taemin. Sekarang Minho sibuk dengan acara siap-siapnya. Sedang Taemin sibuk memakan sandwichnya yang belum habis seperempatnya. Taemin merasa mual di perutnya, ia pun segera berjalan ke wastafel di dekat dapur (jangan-jangan buatan Minho beracun lagi?#ditampol) dan memuntahkan isinya. Sudah kebiasannya jika ia merasa mual saat makan kaena perasaannya yang tak menentu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Akhirnya, Taeminpun membuang sandwich itu, padahal sandwich itu hanya hilang secuil saja. Setelah membasuh mukanya agar terlihat segar, Taeminpun berjalan ke kamarnya. Dia membuka dengan suara pelan. Dan saat itu, ia melihat Minho yang sedang memakai kaus putih di balik tubuhnya yang sedang talanjang dada. Dan secara reflek ia menutup mata sambil menutup pelan pintunya. Tak berapa lama menunggu, terdengar pergerakan dibalik pintu, maka iapun segera menjauh dari pintu itu.

"Minnie, bajunya sudah kusiapkan, kau tinggal pilih saja diantara baju yang sudah kutaruh di atas kasur. Kutunggu kau di bawah. Kalau bisa yang cepat."kata Minho sambil membawa sebuah tas jinjing dan tas lumayan besar. Minho memakai kaos putih dengan jaket lumayan tebal berwarna hitam dengan celana jeans hitam turut menghiasi kaki jenjangnya.

"Ne."jawab Taemin lirih.

Minhopun berlalau melewati Taemin. Dan pada saat Minho melewati Taemin, hati Taemin terkena hembusan angin dingin yang membekukan dan membuat dadanya sesak entah kenapa. Dadanya seperti tertusuk dan tepat mengenai jantungnya, dan jantungnya berdebar kencang, bukan karena hatinya bahagia tapi malah sebaliknya, jantungnya seakan tertikam dengan keadaan yang terus ditunjukkan Minho padanya. Cara Minho berbicara, tingkahnya dan tatapan mata Minho seakan mengancam setiap pergerakan Taemin. Taeminpun menerima perasaan itu. Segera ia tepuk kedua pipinya agar ia lebih semangat dan terlihat ceria. Ia segera memasuki kamar itu dan mulai memilih baju. Ia memilih kemeja kotak-kotak warna hitam merah dengan cardigan hitam sebagai pelengkapnya serta celana jeans warna hitam. Selesai memakai itu diapun sempat untuk merapikan diri dan mematut di cermin. Tak aneh kan, seorang laki-laki sedikit berdandan untuk kekasihnya. Setelah semua terlihat rapi, Taeminpun segera meluncur ke bawah. Iapun pergi ke luar untuk mencari kekasihnya. Di depan pintu villa ia melihat Minho sedang kesusahan memasukkan segala benda yang akan dibawanya nanti untuk tamasya. Taeminpun menghampirinya dan mau membantu Minho, tapi saat tangan itu akan menyentuh tas yang di bawa Minho, tangan Taemin di tepis Minho.

"Chagi, biar kubantu."ucap Taemin tulus dan sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak usah. Kau masuk saja ke dalam mobil, biar aku menyuruh penjaga villa saja yang membantuku."ujar Minho dingin.

"…"Taemin mengangguk lemah dan mulai masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah semua siap, Minhopun menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat rekreasi mereka. Minho terus menatap jalanan sesekali melirik kekasihnya yang sedang memandang pemandangan di luar lewat jendela, mungkin. Karena hanya keheningan dan suara angin saja, Minhopun berinisiatif untuk memutar music. Tapi, saat dia akan menekan tombol on, ia malah bingung sejak kapan tombolnya jadi halus dan lembut? Dan ketika menoleh, ia melihat tangannya sedang memegang tangan Taemin yang sepertinya juga ingin memutar music. Segera ia tarik kembali tangannya dan kembali focus ke jalanan. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia telah membuat sebuah benda meluncur indah di jok mobilnya dan juga hancurnya sebuah benda menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Taeminpun kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Tapi, mana bisa orang memandang jika pandangannya menjadi blur dan tak terlihat, maka ia putuskan untuk menutup matanya. Dan menikmati tidurnya tanpa merasakan bunga tidur.

Mobilpun berhenti di sebuah tempat hijau dan asri. Tempat itu sangat luas dan sejuk. Banyak tumbuhan dan pohon yang tumbuh, sepertinya taman itu selalu di rawat baik-baik pemiliknya. Dan jangan terkejut sebenarnya taman ini milik keluarga Choi, atau bisa dikatakan taman pribadi milik Siwon dan Minho, serta keluarga Choi lainnya. Sebenarnya Siwon atau sepupu Minho itu sering menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarnya di villa miliknya sendiri yang tak jauh dari villa milik Minho. Pasangan itu memang jarang bertemu, tapi sekali bertemu mereka akan menghabiskan satu bulan di villanya tersebut.

Kembali ke Minho, iapun membangunkan kekasihnya yang masih terlelap dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi chubby Taemin.

"Engh…ap…apa?"tanya Taemin agak bingung.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo keluar."ajak Minho.

"Kau lihat pohon besar itu yang dekat danau itu, kau ke sanalah kita akan habiskan waktu seharian untuk bermalas-malasan di sana. Biar nanti aku yang bawa semua peralatannya."titah Minho.

"Ne…"jawab Taemin semangat karena disuguhi pemandangan yang indah. Iapun berlari ke tempat yang telah dikatakan Minho tadi. Taemin menggerakkan badannya yang kaku akibat tidurnya di jok mobil. Minhopun segera menyiapkan semua alatnya. Tikar ia gelar, keranjang makananpun sudah ia siapkan di samping tikar, ia juga membawa bantal (?). Setelah semua selesai, mereka mulai memakan bekal itu yang berisi berbagai macam makanan. Minho memilih kimchi dan nasi sebagai makan siangnya, Taemin hanya mengambil cemilan yang di bawa Minho di keranjang bekal. Sejuknya angin membuat mereka hanyut dalam keheningan dan ketenangan. Angin itu berlalu dan membawa segala ekresahan hati pergi. Minhopun memutuskan untuk tidur. Taemin masih menikmati pemandangan danau yang terlihat indah di matanya. Sampai ia merasa angin sejuk itu mulai mengajaknya untuk segera menutup mata. Iapun ikut merebahkan badannya di samping Minho. Saling berbagi bantal. Mereka tertidur sangat pulas, hingga tak sadar sudah 3 jam mereka tidur. Dan sekarang waktu menunjukkn pukul 15.30. Taeminlah yang bangun duluan, karena memang si Minho raja tidur mau diguncangkan badannya sampai kau kesal sendiripun ia tak akan bangun, maka ide jahil terbersit dalam benak Taemin. Ia pergi menuju ke danau dan mengambil sedikit air di tangannya. Iapun berlari kecil kearah tempat kekasihnya sedang menikmati tidurnya. Ia mulai mencipratkan airnya ke wajah Minho.

"Engh…umh…engh…"Minhopun bangun.

"Ya! Chagi, kenapa kau menyipratiku dengan air?"

"Kau sih dasar pangeran tidur. Daritadi sudah kubangunkan sambil kuguncangkan tubuhmu kau tak bangun-bangun juga. Itu sungguh menyebalkan kau tahu."kesal Taemin sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Mian, chagi kalau begitu. Gomawo udah dibangunin. Kukasih hadiah apa,ya?oh, itu saja."kata Minho sambal menarik Taemin ke danau. Tanpa tanda maupun peringatan Minho mencipratkan air danau ke tubuh Taemin. Walhasil, tubuh Taemin menjadi basah. Itu terus dilakukan Minho. Taeminpun mulai membalas cipratan air Minho. Mereka terus-terusan melakukan hal itu hingga mereka sudah lelah, kegiatan itu berlangsung satu jam. Berarti hari sudah mulai sore. Lihat sekarang, kedua sejoli itu, seluruh tubuh mereka basah kuyub.

"Chagi, kamu ganti baju duluan di mobil biar aku yang memberesi ini dulu. Bajunya ada di jok belakang mobil. Kamu ganti di dalam mobil saja."kata Minho sambil memberesi barang-barang mereka yang berserakan. Ia menggulung tikar dan yang lainnya.

"Ne."setelah mengatakan hal itu Taemin berlari kearah mobil Minho. Dan segera mencari-carinya. Ia masih saja mencari baju yang dimaksud Minho. Namun, nihil. Tak ada baju di sana, hanya ada tas selempang yang di bawa Minho. Minhopun datang.

"Minnie,kenapa kamu tak segera ganti baju?"tanya Minho.

"Chagi bajunya tak ada."jawab Taemin lirh namun bisa di dengar Minho.

"Masa'? Coba biar kucari dulu."Minhopun mencari baju Taemin. Tapi, atk juga ketemu.

"Ya ampun,Minnie. Bajumu lupa tak kubawa. Main,chagi. Kau pakai saja bajuku."tawar Minho.

"Tidak. Kau nanti menyetir kalau si supir masuk angin, si penumpang tak yakin bahwa ia bisa selamat sampai villa si supir."kata Taemin menolak dan mencoba bercanda.

"Ayolah, chagi."Rayu Minho.

"Tidak! Choi Minho Hyung, kau yang memakai bajumu. Kalau kau masih menolak, kita putus."kata Taemin tak serius namun dibuat seserius mungkin walau dalam hati cekikikan karena melihat ekspresi pucat yang ditunjukkan oleh yeobonya.

"Ok,ne…ne…"Minhopun memasuki mobil.

"Chagi, apa kau ingin meihatku telanjang."Tanya Minho sedikit bercanda.

"KYA! Dasar hyung pervert. Ya sudah aku keluar dulu."kata Taemin keluar dari mobil.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ayo! Cepatmasuk mobil! Aku sudah selesai."kata Minho. Taeminpun memasuki mobil. Hari yang semakin gelap membuat udara semakin dingin. Mobil sport Minho berjalan mulus dengan kecepatan stabil. AC mobil sudah dimatikan agar tidak membuat Taemin semakin kedinginan. Wajah Taemin sedikit pucat, badannya agak menggigil, mukanya memerah dan kadang ia bersin-bersin. Minhopun menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. Ia melepas baju bagian atas Taemin dan menggantinya dengan jaket yang sedang dipakainya. Taeminpun hanya tersenyum kecil, senyum itu seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berterima kasih pada Minho. Minhopun hanya mengacak rambut Taemin. Lalu menundukkan wajahnya dan ia mencium kening kekasihnya.

"Kau tidur saja. Nanti kalau sudah sampai aku akan bangunkan. Sebenarnya ada pesta kembang api yang kusiapkan untukmu, tapi sepertinya kau sedikit demam. Lebih baik nanti sampai di sana kau langsung istirahat saja."kata Minho lembut sambil mengelus pipi Taemin.

"Tidak. Ini tahun baru aku ingin menkmati tahun baru bersamamu. Aku ingin melihat kembang api. Aku mohon!"wajah yang pucat dan memasang wajah memohon membuat Minho tak bisa menolak permintaan kekasihnya. Iapun hanya menghela nafas pasrah sambil menganggukkan kepala. Taeminpun tersenyum atas jawaban yang diberikan kekasihnya. Minhopun kembali melajukan mobilnya. Kecepatan mobil itu sedikit bertambah. Hingga setengah jam, merekapun akhirnya sampai di villa Minho. Dengan cekatan Minho menggendong Taemin ke kamarnya. Lelah yang dirasakan Minho tak ia hiraukan, yang menjadi prioritasnya sekarang adalah kekasihnya. Ia membuka kamar mereka dengan sebuah tendangan telak dari Minho. Minhopun merebahkan tubuh Taemin di kasur. Setelah itu ia menyiapkan baju hangat untuk Taemin tak lupa juga ia membawa handuk. Setelah itu, iapun mulai membuka baju yang Taemin kenakan, bagian atas sudah terbuka. Tinggal bagian bawah yang belu. Minho sedikit ragu untuk membuka bagian bawah Taemin. Tapi, tak ada cara lain, dia harus mengganti pakaian kekasihnya itu karena ia tak mungkin meminta penjaga villanya untuk mengganti pakaian Taemin, disebabkan ia pasti akan selalu meyesal jika mengingat hal itu. Perlahan ia mulai membuka resleting celana jeans Taemin. Dan dengan kecepatan kilat ia sudah memakaikan semua pakaian kepada tubuh Taemin. Saat ia memakaikannya kadang Minho harus menelan ludah dan kadang sambil menutup mata. Tapi ujian itu sudah berakhir sekarang. Tinggal ia membangunkan putr(maksud loe putri?#author dibunuh massal), pangeran cantik yang masih tertidur. Minho menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi chubby Taemi.

"Chagi,bangun! Katanya kau ingin melihat kembang api? Ayo!"ujar Minho lembut.

"Engh…ah, ayo,chagi! Aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya."rengek Taemin.

"Ayo!"kata Minho sambil membawa Taemin ke balkon kamar mereka. Lewat balkon itu mereka bisa melihat pandangan kota Seoul yang diterangi dengan lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni. Lampu itu bak bintang kecil yang berpendar, sangat indah. Minho mendudukkan tubuh mereka ke kursi yang sudah dirancang dengan indah yang di depannya meja yang sudah di hias, bagai candlelight dinner(bener gak ya tulisannya). Mereka mulai memakan makanan yang tersedia di meja itu, Minho menyuapi dirinya sendiri dan kekasihnya. Taemin terlihat sangat senang atas apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu datangnya tahun baru dengan berpelukan manja dengan kekasihnya. Taemin merangkul tubuh Minho dengan kepala yang disandarkan di dada bidang Minho yang hanagt dan Minho memeluk leher Taemin sambil kadang menghirup aroma rambut Taemin yang menurutnya sangat wangi. Mereka terus terlarut dengan keadaan itu, hingga terdengar bunyi…

Duar…der…blar…suing…pyar…der…

Gemuruh kembang api yang terus muncul di langit membuat suasana semakin romantic, tapi yang membuat takjub adalah kembang api yang terakhir. Kembang api terlihat berbeda karena kembang api terlihat sedikit dengan tempatnay berada, dan kembang api itu membentuk beberapa huruf.

MY MINNIE, WILL YOU MARRY ME?

CHOI MINHO

Taemin hanya ternganga dan sedikit demi sedikit air mata keluar dari kedua mata indahnya. Minhopun yang melihat hal itu, menghapus air mata Taemin. Taeminpun memluk Minho dan menangis ambil berkata,"I do".

"Gomawo,chagi. I love you so much. Saranghae!"kata Taemin tepat di telinga Taemin.

"Na do saranghae."

* * *

OWARI

ne,gomawo dah mau baca fanfic perdana aku in, sebagai bonusnya kukasih free kiss deh.*diinjek*

video playlist:shinee=replay,u're like oxy,juliette, 'n amigo+hello (sayangnya 2 video itu gak sengaja kuhapus.*nangis kejer TT3TT*)

sekian terima kasih...^^p

jangan lupa review tapi jangan di flame..,


End file.
